


Hex of the Heart

by Nebby_Webby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, back again with another strange au, there's cats, there's gays, what more could you need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebby_Webby/pseuds/Nebby_Webby
Summary: Shuichi has been cursed to turn into a cat every night. Normally, he just lounges around at home or roams the streets without a care in the world. However, as of late he's been using the curse for a much different purpose...





	Hex of the Heart

For as long as he could remember, Saihara had been stuck with this curse. Every night from the hours of 8pm to 4am he'd be transformed into a cat. Most would probably be terrified at this concept, but Saihara was born with the hex so it never really bothered him too much. His uncle said it was a familial thing, as his father had also been cursed for a long while. (He never did tell Shuichi how to break it, nor how he got it) The curse was more of a nuisance if anything, especially when compared to other curses in existence. Though to be completely honest, Saihara quite enjoyed being a cat, more-so than his human form. It was strange but there was almost something... relaxing about it. He could walk through the streets or hop across roofs and no one would pay him any mind because well, he was a cat! It even helped in some of his cases as no one would be suspicious of a cat eavesdropping on a conversation between criminals. What was it gonna do? Meow until the police showed up? (Little did they know, with the help of his uncle, Saihara had recorded the whole conversation.)   
Speaking of police, while Shuichi wasn't a member of the force, he was a private detective that worked with his uncle at their agency and was quite good at what he did. Though the job had few perks,  (as your ego can only be stroked so much by having your success being built off the misfortune of others) it wasn’t all bad as during an investigation he met a very cute man who he'd begun to date after said case was closed.   
Kokichi Ouma, aged 23, was born on the thirty second of November, the twelfth of February and the twenty first of June, apparently. (each time he asked he’d been given a different answer) Kokichi worked at the local cafe, Brioso and they formally met when the barista had spilt his mocha all over Shuichi.  While that was the detective’s first meeting with the man, something told him that Ouma was well acquainted with him and that spilt drink wasn't even close to being an accident. Shuichi was actually pretty reluctant to go on a date with the trouble-maker after finding his number mysteriously slipped into his pocket, but after him harassing Shuichi enough (and him being too kind to place a restraining order) they ended up going out and.... He had a good time surprisingly enough. From then on they got along fairly well, except for whenever Ouma brought up the idea of a date at night and Shuichi responded with increasingly shitty excuses. In his defense, he felt like whipping out the "hey, I'm actually a cat!" card was a bit much for the fourth date. Nevertheless, they've continued to go out without any issues other than that.

* * *

  
For as long as Kokichi could remember, he'd been stuck in this shitty town and even shittier job with nowhere to go and nothing to do. Okay well, this town was actually pretty nice and so was the job, but it was _ just so dull _ . He felt as if he did nothing his entire shift except for the burst of orders in the morning and the odd couple that'd come in midday. All other hours he was left to entertain himself with whatever he could find in the cafe (phones weren't allowed and if Kokichi was gonna get fired, he wanted it to be for causing a small kitchen fire or “accidentally” spilling a drink on a bitchy customer, not browsing Twitter.) however, once he began to actually pay attention to some of his regulars, it became a lot more interesting. He focused the most on the notable customer: Shuichi Saihara- one of the famous detectives  town (the other, funnily enough was his uncle. Guess being a nerd runs in the family, huh?) He was a quite an enigma, the only concrete fact people had on him was that he was very good at his job and kind, if not reclusive. So what a perfect opportunity for Kokichi! He swore on his life that he'd figure out some juicy secret or die trying. However all he'd managed to figure out is that 1) Saihara is a terribly boring person with even worse tastes 2) he frequents the same crappy coffee shop every day and 3) all he ever orders is black coffee.    
Yikes. Well alright, Ouma can work around this. He quickly decided to change his goal from finding secrets to helping this poor man actually get a damn life. After not-stalking him for a week or so, he constructed a plan to insert himself into the dicktective's life! Obviously, he has to take the most dramatic route, which is ramming into the poor guy and slipping his number into his pocket. What could go wrong?   
(everything, apparently but he still scored a date so Kokichi will count that as a win.)   
And after several dates Ouma has learned that Saihara is somehow simultaneously not boring and extremely boring; just thinking about it gives him a headache (is this karma for how bastardly he acts?) Also, on a more BLANKITABLE note, that Saihara was 24 years old, born on September 7th and was one hell of an open book; we're talking 1st grade reading level, here. Despite all that he gets the feeling Saihara is still hiding something (takes a secret keeper to know one, though) and he guesses that as strange as it is for someone who has probably touched a corpse, Saihara might have a fear of the dark. Either that or he's just humoring him on their day-dates and hates his guts. Every single time Kokichi has asked him to dinner or some other nightly event, he's been shot down with a blatantly fake excuse. It is  _ infuriating. _

But the man's got a nice face so he puts up with it anyway. He can handle a few lies and missed shifts right? 

At least it frees up his nights for more important things.

* * *

 

Okay so. Maybe Shuichi was lying when he said there weren't any other problems, there is in fact a problem, technically many that lump together into one huge clusterfuck of a problem that could’ve been easily avoided! But surprise, surprise: Saihara is a dumbass. To give some backstory to said problem, a few times while roaming a neighborhood he's heard a strange clicking noise, the kind people make when they're trying to get the attention of a cat, but he never went looking for the source. A few nights after that he found a small plate full of what looked to be leftover cod on the porch. Saihara hadn't eaten that day due to an influx of work and just thought what the hell! Adult life is already so goddamn weird and it wouldn't have been the first time he's eaten raw fish, so he knows handling it won’t be a problem  and ransacked the plate. Every night after that the dish was refilled and Shuichi hadn't gotten poisoned yet so he continued to eat. This silent exchange was all fine and dandy ‘til it was no longer silent and Shu came face to face with his fish gifter: Kokichi Ouma. He looked absolutely ecstatic to see a cat eat the fish he placed out which seemed kind of weird to him, but Saihara just reasoned that Kokichi was a strange person in general (and in all honesty he'd gush over a stray as well)

After that, the fish still didn't stop coming, but the type varied between nights and Kokichi was usually out there with the plate, waiting for Saihara. Which was once again, fine. He always sat there like he wanted to pet the cat, but never acted on it. At first Shuichi was glad because the thought of Ouma rubbing his hands that have been who-knows-where all over him was  _ really weird _ but then Shuichi realized this could be the perfect chance to know him in a different light and still  _ technically  _ spend time with him at night. What better way to see the deeper part of someone than literally going behind closed doors? So he came back to Ouma’s house and finished his meal as he usually did, but this time instead of leaving right away he slinked up to the man and started to awkwardly (well it was normal for a cat but incredibly strange to Saihara) rub up against him and purr quietly.

He's seen Ouma smile before, but never like this. It was so incredibly fond and warm that it made his heart melt on the spot. It wasn't stretched ear to ear like his usual ones, but instead it rose just enough to raise his cheeks and left crinkles in the corner of his eyes. He softly stroked Saihara before gently scooping him up. Every action he took felt slow and calculated, as if he was worried that the cat might bolt at a wrong move. After kitty-hara had settled down in his arms, he gleefully brought him into the house. Saihara wasn't quite sure what he expected, but a normal house wasn’t it. No clown masks lining the walls or obnoxious patterns in the flooring, it was just a home like any other in the neighborhood.

However, there were four people in the kitchen who were all staring at the pair that came from the porch. Now  _ that _ was mildly abnormal.

Ouma said nothing, but kicked the door shut and stepped forth to hold the cat up to the group like a prize. Most of them just rolled their eyes and shared disapproving looks that gave  _ “not this shit again” _ vibes, but there was one that seemed quite excited at the cats appearance. Well, he made it into the house.

 

_ Investigation, start! _

* * *

 

 

This was a huge mistake.

Saihara did  _ not _ think this through one bit.

It was 3:05 am as he laid near Ouma's sleeping body, currently panicking since he realized he was locked in a house with only 55 minutes to spare until he reverted back to his human form. In other words, he was probably screwed.

Saihara leapt out of bed and padded down the hall until he came to a set of stairs, leading to the kitchen. He figured that if they were going to find him in their house, it'd be better to be found in the living room and accused of breaking and entering, than having Ouma wake up next to him and having to explain to him why he “broke” into their house just to sleep with the guy. However, upon reaching his destination he spotted a member of the household, one he had not seen upon his initial entry. (How many people live here? There can't be that many rooms…) Shuichi wondered if he could use this to his advantage. The person hadn't spotted him yet, so he crawled over to the porch door and mowed as loudly as he could. This in turn, scared the living shit out of the guy  as he must've not been told that Ouma had brought a “stray” in. He walked over to see kitty-hara pawing at the door and opened it for the little guy, mumbling something about how the hell a cat could've got in here. And with that, Saihara was off like a bat out of hell. By this point, it was around 3:20am and he'd probably be able to make it to his house by 3:55 at the latest. 

Arriving back to his house exactly on schedule, he parkoured up the side of his house with skill that his more athletic friends would be proud of (if they were cats) and into the window that he always left open for himself. Shuichi lay on his bed, now in human form and incredibly exhausted from his run, but his alarm to wake up for work would go off in about two hours, so he found no use in trying to go back to sleep. At least this extra time would allow for him to take an extra long shower, he hadn't realized how sweaty he was until he took off his jacket and noticed that his dress shirt was basically translucent. Gross. 

His uncle was pretty lenient when it came to his nephew, but Shu knew that showing up to the agency like this would get him a lengthy scolding. Peering into the bathroom mirror, he noted how much of a mess he was this morning (yes, even more so than normal) and briefly wondered if Ouma would find him attractive even like this, before all thoughts were washed away by stepping into the shower. It was fairly cold, but Shuichi would take all the help he could get when it came to him staying awake through the day. (Brioso was his best friend, and he swears that they could lose all other customers, but still not go out of business due to his sales alone) and if anything, he actually enjoyed a nice, cold shower. Sure, warm ones were good now and then, but nothing beats the refreshing feeling of freezing your dick off. After pondering the validity of shower temperature preference for longer than he should've, Saihara finally got out and began to prepare for the rest of the day, which didn't take long. Dress codes at the agency weren't much of a problem for him as he didn't really own many informal outfits (and it's not like the code was overly formal anyway). Sporting a nice black turtleneck and some grey slacks, he was ready to head out if it weren't for the fact that he didn't actually need to leave for another hour. Perhaps he should head down to Brioso and order a drink, plus some actual breakfast for once. Maybe he'd even see Ouma there…

Well, no use in sitting around here, you can only answer questions by seeking out the truth yourself!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this au was too weird to post, but I did anyway because wow!! why not. anyway hope y'all enjoy. brace yourself for more cat puns


End file.
